


Oops... I Did It Again

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [42]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, MerAdd, Slow Burn, meddison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: 'I played with your heart… Got lost in the game… Oh, baby, baby…'
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_

Okay, so this one is pure #meddison.

And also inspired by a Brittany Spears song.

Let's see if we can get this short slow-burn to settle.

bobbiejelly

* * *

**Oops… I Did It Again**

* * *

' _I played with your heart… Got lost in the game… Oh, baby, baby…'_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

You see her the day after Denny died asleep in Richard Webber's office, all crumpled up and sad with coffee over her shirt.

You pass by accidentally the first time, and the next time it's most definitely on purpose.

You've hurt her beyond repair now, and you never expected to. But then again, it's not in the way that anybody might have expected you to.

She found out the truth about the you-and-Derek at prom thing, but that was just par for the course for your carelessness.

The last time you talked about relationships, she didn't want anything _more._

Not with Derek, not with Mark, and not even with you.

She was too tired, too scared, and too confused.

All of these emotions flew around and you walking into her life just added to it all.

As much as you became someone she thinks about, she's become someone you think about too.

You look both ways, as if you were crossing the street, but you're not looking for passerby cars this time, you're looking for passerby surgeons.

Seeing nothing, and no-one, you push open the door to the Chief's office and sit next to Doctor Montgomery-Shepherd.

She stirs for a second, but she doesn't wake up yet.

You smile, you can't help but smile as you soothe your hand over her shoulder.

While you're here with her you can't help but reminisce about your time with her.

Okay…

_Times with her._

All of those breathtaking, earth-shattering, bubble-bursting times with her.

All of the times where she'd snuck you off on a nonexistent surgery where instead, you'd end up underneath her or on top of her at the edge of the mattress.

You always looked at her afterward, about to tell her that you wanted more with her, but she'd always beat you to the punch to tell you that she wasn't ready for more with you, so you waited.

You're always waiting, it seems.

Waiting for Derek to get a divorce (with Addison).

Waiting for Finn to tell you your dog (with Addison) is still happy in heaven without you.

Waiting for Addison to change her mind so you can take her out to dinner, damnit, instead of sitting with her while she's sleeping because she won't let you once she's awake.

When she does finally open her eyes again, she's initially happy to see you, or at least you think so when you look into her deep greens and you swear you can see a tiny flicker before she dampens it, and asks you if you need to be working right now.

You nod, and you sigh, and you say you'll check back in later.

Before you go though, she tips you off that she'd passive-aggressively stapled your underwear next to the third-floor nurse's station, and that if you didn't want hell from Bailey that you should probably take those down preemptively.

You smirk a little, and you say that you will, before you can't resist anymore and you lean down and kiss her tenderly on the forehead before you walk away for the morning.

As you take down the incriminating evidence of your other affair with the other Dr. Shepherd and stuff your panties back into your own pocket, you cross your fingers and hope your little moment with Addison was a sign that maybe, just maybe, she's thinking about you at least more than she pretends you these days.

_As you run off to your service you replay over and over in your mind the feeling of her cool skin gently pressed against your warm lips._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for reading, folks!

**bobbiejelly**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note:_

Thanks for the great feedback on Chapter 1! <3

bobbiejelly

* * *

**Oops… I Did It Again**

* * *

' _I played with your heart… Got lost in the game… Oh, baby, baby…'_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

You think that you definitely dodged a bullet by not having your underwear all up in front of everyone.

People pass by and make fun of the spare space below the Lost and Found sign now, but it's nothing compared to what it would be like had your panties still been there.

You left Addison to sleep it off in Richard's office, and now you're off to surgery again.

Your whole body aches, and not just from working.

_You miss her._

It's bizarre, because she's never been yours to have or to hold, but after that first time you spent with her, you got attached.

You weren't supposed to; that wasn't part of the plan.

You had both agreed to it because you knew it was temporary.

And that night was, and your feelings weren't.

And that's on you.

Every time you see her now, talking with families and patients you remember her stroking your hair soothingly, holding you in her arms, making you feel special.

She makes people feel special, and you want to show her just how much.

After her rejection though, you just can't handle the loneliness anymore, so you try to date Derek, you try to date Finn.

Derek brings you brain surgeries, and Finn brings you pumpinkin spice loaf.

You feel like more of a whore than you ever were, using these men to fill some sort of void in your heart even after you're sure they could never feel like she did.

You wonder what she's thinking about since that morning, you go to check up on her once the curiosity overtakes you, and you don't see her after your surgery.

You figure she must have gone home until you see her at Joe's, out for the count on who knows what, some sort of hat falling off of her head.

She looks gorgeous, even in probably the least (in her opinion, anyway), fashionable items she probably owns.

You're about to talk to her when you see Bailey helping her into a cab, and then she's gone before you have a chance to even wave goodbye.

Bailey sees you looking that way and she misunderstands the situation, but of course, in your eyes you're here to talk to her about her husband, or ex-husband, or whatever or something.

She asks you why you seem to be begging for forgiveness when you didn't ask her permission for any of it.

_She has no idea._

You shake your head at yourself, not at her, and she sighs and places a hand on your shoulder.

She tells you you can only learn from your mistakes.

You want to tell her you don't think you'll ever recover from this one.

She seems to see how forlorn you are, and offers to call you a cab as well.

You nod, because it's probably a better idea than you driving home at this point.

As Bailey seats you in the backseat of the next taxi that arrives, she whispers to you not to get too 'lost in the game,' that you forget just what you are playing for.

_You wonder, idly, if she told Addison something along the lines of that half an hour ago._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for reading, folks!

**bobbiejelly**


End file.
